Measuring Up
by tavi and ryan
Summary: Eventual CS. A young woman named Sam comes to Vegas. What will this mean for Sara?
1. Happy Family

"I'm home!" I yelled as I ran in from the rain. "Got the milk!"

"Good!" Aunt Liz yelled. "Now get your ass in here and help me with your mom's cake." I walked slowly into the kitchen and laughed at Liz. She was covered in cake batter.

"Need some help with that?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Never mind. Thanks for the milk, though. You're a lifesaver." She smiled at me and I grinned.

"You let me stay here rent-free. It's the least I can do."

"Sam, you're family. Jack's proud of who you've become these last three years." She turned to the oven. "Now go away."

I walked away from her and found my cousin Matt watching Spongebob. "Hey Hank," the midget grinned. "How're you today?"

"Good. You're gonna be happy when I start work, aren't you Wiz?" The kid was 13 and extremely short for his age and by our family's standards. Plus, he was blonde like his mom.

"Duh. You're gonna be a CSI like your mom."

"That's my job."

"Hey José," I called, walking up the stairs. My 26 year old cousin, Luke, grinned. He was a tall, good looking Army Sargeant. His dark hair was always in a buzz-cut and he had the family grin. He was heading back to Iraq in two weeks. I hoped to God that he wouldn't die. He was too good of a guy to get shot for some dumb president's war.

I continued up the stairs and found my middle cousin, Alyssa. She was an inch shorter than me and very blonde. "Hey Hank."

"Hey Razz," I called her by her nickname. "You gonna tell me if Syd called?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be late. She pulled a double shift at the hospital."

"Oh, well, okay. Damn." My wife wasn't gonna make it. Shit. Now I was gonna be stuck in a house with my mom all night. "Will you sit by me tonight? I don't wanna sit by Mère."

"Fine, I'll sit by you." She sighed. "You two need to talk sometime, though."

"Fine. Maybe tonight."

A/N: Reveiw please??? I want to know what you thought. The French is a hint as to which caracter is related to Sam.


	2. Next of Kin

Chapter Two - "Next of Kin"

When I got to the scene, I saw police cars and ambulances. Normal day at work. Jim Brass came up to me. "Gil, this girl wants to speak with you." Weird. I don't know the last time a kid wanted to speak to me.

"Dr. Grissom?" A young woman asked. I nodded. "You work for the crime lab, right?"

"I'm the supervisor of the nightshift there," I answered. I noticed the woman had a holster on her hip and her shirt was covered in blood. She was bleeding profusely from her nose.

"I need you to find my uncle's next of kin. You work with her."

"What's her name?" Brass cut in.

"Sidle. Sara Sidle." What? I felt my jaw drop. Sara? _The Sara?_

"Jim, whose house is this?" I asked, panicked.

"There are four victims. Jack, Elizabeth, Alyssa and Lukas Sidle. Two survivors. Mathieu Sidle and Sam Morey-Sidle." Wow. Sara's family. "They are the son and niece of the deceased Jack Sidle."

"Did you call her?"

Brass shook his head. "It's your call to make."

Twenty minutes later, Sara pulled up. She ran to me, not even closing the door of her truck. "Grissom!" She shouted. "Where are they?"

"Over there," I pointed to the ambulance. She took off and I followed.

The little boy, Mathieu, was sitting on the gurney, bloody gauze wrapped around his forearm.

"Tante Sara!" the kid yelled and grinned through tears.

"Neveu Matt!" Sara said. "Ou est Sam?"

The tall young woman stepped forward out of the shadows. "Right here," She said.

Sara spun around and hugged her slightly taller doppelganger. She pulled back. "You're taller than me now."

Sam frowned. "Duh, Sara. You haven't seen me since I was six. I'm almost 21 now, in case you don't remember," she said in a bitter tone.

"Why is your nose bloody?" Sara put her hand under the woman's chin.

"Some bastard punched me. I blew his brains out."

Sara turned to me. "So, where's the fifth body?"

"Missing," I replied.

"Shit."

I drove to Desert Palms Hospital. In the reception area, I asked the lady where Sam Morey was.

"Room 213." I walked to the elevators and headed to the second floor.

On the next floor, I found Sara arguing with Sam.

"Samantha Quinn Morey-Sidle, you will go back in that room and let that doctor sew that cut up."

"No, Sara, it's fine."

"It goes to the bone. Get some stitches." Sara was standing with her hnds on her hips. Sam crossed her arms and frowned.

"Fine, but you owe me." She spun and walked into 213.

I went to Sara. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "That girl is impossible."

"Maybe you should talk to her mother," I joked. Sara's face turned dark. Wrong thing to say.

"Sam doesn't listen to anybody," Sara sighed. "Her Uncle Jack could, but no one else can."

"I'm sorry, Sara. I'm really sorry," I said and put a hand on my ex-girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."


	3. Relative Type

-1Chapter 3 - "Relative Type"

I woke up to the sound of my cell going off. At 3 a.m. on my day off. Argh!

"Sanders," I answered.

"Greg? Can you please do me a favor?"

"Sara? What do you need?" She sounded worried.

"I just got called in. Can you come over and watch my nephew?" Her nephew?

"Sure, Sar. I'll be over in a moment." I hung up and got dressed. Good thing we lived in the same apartment complex.

I jogged over to building 3A and ran up the three flights of stairs to Sara's apartment. I knocked and the door was almost immediately opened. By Sara's twin. Whoa.

"I'm Greg," I said. She nodded and let me in.

"Sam Morey-Sidle," she replied. "Sara's in her room."

"Greg?" Sara called. I walked to the single bedroom.

She was sitting with a teenager. "This is Matt. He has a concussion and stitches." She stood up. "Thanks for doing this on such a short notice. I got called in and Sam is leaving in an hour."

"No problem," I grinned. "Anything for my favorite girl."

Sam snorted in laughter.

"What? She is," I protested to the younger brunette.

"You're not her type."

"Sam," Sara groaned. "Shut up."

"Leave Sam alone," Matt mumbled and laid down.

"Well, he's not." I felt like I was in the middle of a family argument. I probably was.

"Thanks, Greg. Night, Matt. I'll see you at work, both of you." She left.

I followed Sam to the kitchenette. She pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

"Here." She handed it to me.

"I've got to work," I said. Honestly, I probably would be called in with the quadruple homicide going on.

"It's root beer," she replied and grinned. Her gap-toothed smile was just like Sara's.

"Thanks." I popped the top off. "Where do you work?"

She looked at me for a moment, studying my face. "Tonight's my first night. I work as a CSI."

"Really? Cool. I work on the nightshift there."

"That's the shift I'll work on." she shrugged and headed towards the fridge again. she pulled out another root beer. "At least I'll know someone besides my…." She trailed off.

"Your aunt? Sister?" I offered. She frowned and took a swig of her soda.

"No, my relative."

"You're not gonna tell me what she is?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe I will. You'll probably find out on your own though." She finished her soda. "Let's put it this way. Matt's my cousin. So, I'm definitely not Sara's sister." She grinned again, but it faded.

There was a knock on the door. I stood uyp off my barstool as Sam walked to the door. When the door opened, it was a beautiful blonde. "Sam!" She hugged my serious acquaintance.

"Sydney." Then they kissed, surprising me. Damn. How come my hot host was a lesbian?

"Greg, this is my partner Sydney."

"Hi," I said and waved. Sydney grinned.

"Syd, this is Sara's friend and my co-worker."

"Pleasure," the blonde said. The went and sat on the couch. Sam motioned for me to follow. I sat down on the duvet across from them.

"I have to leave for work now," Sam said. "Syd can stay here with Matt. You can go home and sleep, Greg."

I shook my head. "I can drive you into work. I've probably gotta help Jimmy out with DNA. He's too new for his own good."

"M'kay. Thanks," Sam said. She hugged Sydney and we left for work.

Why was I getting a crush on a gay girl?


End file.
